La muerte de Izuku
by Mello17
Summary: -N-No pedí ser salvado...-sollozo bajando la violencia ante cada sacudida. "-¡Asombroso! ¡Eres asombroso Kacchan!." -N-No te pedí ayuda...-sollozo con la visita nublada por las lágrimas.-...Deku. *El título lo dice todo*


"_**Hay historias que terminan antes de siquiera empezar"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—Levántate.—ordeno All Might aun de rodillas y con la respiración entrecortada, su apariencia esquelética siendo vista por todas las personas del mundo.—Joven Midoriya, ya puedes levantarte, todo termino.—dijo con su voz cansada, volteando su mirada al cuerpo inerte de su sucesor a varios metros de distancia.

—Joven M-Midoriya…—susurro All Might empezando acercarse a su discípulo, siendo visto no solo por los presentes en aquel desértico lugar que se había convertido en el improvisado campo de batalla, si no también por las demás personas alrededor del mundo, quienes observaban con total atención sus televisores.

Con pasos lentos y poco estables All Might de acercó hasta el cuerpo de Izuku, quién después de ayudarle contra All for one, obligó a su cuerpo a superar su propio límite dando como resultado el que sus extremidades terminaran rotas, su cuerpo completo estaba morado y lleno de sangre, y antes de siquiera llegar hasta él, All Might lo supo.

—L-levántate joven Midoriya.—ordeno avanzando con pasos débiles.

Pero era inútil, esta vez Midoriya Izuku no volvería a levantarse, él lo sabía.

—J-Joven…—susurro agachándose frente a Izuku y tomando una de sus manos albergando la ingenua esperanza de sentir su pulso, pero era inútil, en aquella pequeña mano ya no había ningún signo de vida.

"—_Tu puedes ser un héroe."_

Sus palabras la primera vez que lo reconoció como alguien digno de su one for All, pesaron en su conciencia, agrandando más el peso en su corazón.

Él lo había matado.

—Lo siento…—sollozo el legendario All Might, y el mundo entero guardo silencio cuando la primera de muchas lágrimas descendió por el rostro de símbolo de la paz.—Joven M-Midoriya, lo lamento mucho.—grito abrazando su cuerpo al inerte y ya frío de su sucesor.

Por primera vez el mundo contempló las lágrimas de su legendario héroe, entendiendo que al igual que ellos All Might también era humano, tan igual a cualquiera, él sufría y amaba, reía y lloraba.

Ese día la leyenda de Midoriya Izuku terminaba mucho antes de comenzar.

…

Varios metros alejados y en completo shock Iida, Momo, Kirishima, Todoroki y Bakugou contemplaban la escena congelados, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas sucias.

—T-Te dije que no vinieras.—susurro Bakugou con voz rota y llena de ira, observando el cuerpo de Izuku, inerte en los brazos débiles de All Might.

Lentamente los demás fueron saliendo del shock volteando su mirada a Bakugou.

—¡Te dije, te lo dije! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VINIERAS ESTÚPIDO DEKUUU!.—grito levantándose y corriendo hacia All Might y el cuerpo inerte de Izuku.

Lágrimas de culpa mezcladas con dolor se deslizaba por su mejillas sucias, mientras la imagen de un pequeño Izuku siguiéndolo y alagándolo se manifestaba en su conciencia.

"—_¿Estás bien?._

Lo odiaba, él no había pedido su ayuda, no la necesitaba.

"—_Tenias la mirada de alguien que está pidiendo ser salvado."._

Nunca había pedido su ayuda.

—¡YO NO PEDI TU AYUDA!.—grito arrebatando de entre los brazos de All Might el cuerpo de Izuku, sacudiendo lo con ira y desesperación.—¡NO QUERIA QUE ME SALVARÁS! ¡ESTÚPIDO DEKU! ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡DESPIERTA ESTUPIDO DEKU!.—gritaba mientras sacudía con fuerza el cuerpo de Izuku el cual solo se movía de adelante y hacia atrás ante cada sacudida.

—Es suficiente joven Bakugou.—susurro sin fuerzas All Might, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Bakugou.

—N-No pedí ser salvado…—sollozo bajando la violencia ante cada sacudida.

"—_¡Asombroso! ¡Eres asombroso Kacchan!."_

—N-No te pedí ayuda…—sollozo con la visita nublada por las lágrimas.—...Deku.

…

**No pregunte, fue algo que tenía en la mente desde que me termine el anime ayer, para ser más precisa desde la parte en donde secuestran a Bakugou. Bueno la idea vino de esa parte del anime y unos fan-art que ví en Pinterest y no pude resistir más y simplemente lo escribí. **

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**¡PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
